Riffs and Romance
by phantom2345
Summary: Blake is an aspiring guitarist and auditions to be the new guitarist for a band. Yang is this bands drummer and is completely won over by Blake's looks and skills. Modern day, Rock band AU.
1. Chapter 1- The Audition

Blake's POV

To say Blake was nervous was an understatement, as she climbed the steps of the building advertised on the flyer she found stapled to a telephone pole. Guitar case in hand she finally made it to the top, told the attendant her name and then took a seat next to at least twenty other people all with guitars.

Blake and the others were here to audition to become part of The Knockouts, one of Vale's leading bands on the indie scene. The former guitarist, Cinder, had left earlier this month and instead of deciding to get a proven a guitarist to fill the slot, the band had rather decided to hold open auditions for anyone as long as they were between the ages of twenty to twenty-five and preferably female.

Blake patiently sat while the other guitarists each went into the room and after five minutes each came out with a crushed expression on their face which only made Blake feel even more nervous.

"Blake Belladonna" the attendant called.

Slowly Blake stood to her feet and entered the room. Upon looking around the room she noticed it was completely bare except for a table in the centre with the three members of the band sitting down with pads of paper. Weiss Schnee the lead singer was in the middle with her long white hair tied into an off set pony tail. On one side sat the bassist Ruby Rose, who broke all stereotypes that bassists were calm people, as anyone who saw a live performance would know she never stopped moving. On the other side was the drummer, Yang Xiao Long, who Blake could say was much better looking in person than she was on photos of the band.

"Hello, what is your name" Weiss asked

"Yeh, uh, hi, I'm Blake Belladonna" Blake answered rather nervously

"How old are you Blake and what song will you be playing to try and impress us" Weiss asked again, clearly in charge of the auditions

"Twenty-One and I will be playing Layla by Derek and the Dominoes" Blake said

"Alright then, don't worry about singing as thats my job" Weiss added

Yang POV

As soon as Blake had walked through the door, Yang had thought she was very good looking with her long, black hair and black crop top and black shorts, showing off your perfect figure.

Yang although convinced she had the rocker look was nor convinced by the way she stuttered through the questions and the choice of song and had little faith that Blake was any good at guitar.

Yang's doubts however were completely blown from her mind as Blake played the opening riff to the song and it was absolutely flawless. Yang was mesmerised and couldn't take her eyes off Blake as she played through the song.

Once Blake had finished playing, Yang turned to Weiss and Ruby who both had looks of amazement on their faces.

"Well, I think we may have find our guitarist" Weiss said and Yang and Ruby both nodded to which Blake's jaw dropped and the beginning of tears were forming in her eyes.

Quickly Yang got up and went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, you were great, now could I have your number so i can text you details of our next practice session,kay? Yang asked to which Blake nodded and gave her the numbers.

"See you later Blakey" Ruby said as Blake was leaving and Yang was still in awe of her beauty and virtuoso guitar playing skills.


	2. Chapter 2- Songwriting

It had been a week since Blake had become the newest guitarist for The Knockouts and she still had not heard anything from Yang about a practice session. For the first few days she had religiously watched her phone in the hope of her ringtone chiming and Yang telling her to get her guitar and meet them for a session, but she then realised it probably wasn't going to happen that quick and so she had resigned herself to checking her phone every few hours and continuing to work at the local library so she could still afford food and pay her rent.

So on the morning of the saturday, a week after her audition Blake had decided to head into Vale and buy herself a new guitar for her collection. She already owned a cherry red Gibson Les Paul, a purple Epiphone ES-335 and her very first guitar a vintage white Fender Telecaster. Being the huge guitar nerd that Blake was, she was never satisfied with just the one guitar and she always craved more.

Once in Vale, Blake headed to The Musiceum, Vale's largest music shop where she hoped that she would found one guitar that caught her eye. After browsing the collection for a few minutes she noticed a beautiful guitar in the corner of the shop. It was a black Gretsch FSR G5422TDC and it was, in Blake's mind, the best guitar she had every seen. After making sure she could afford it, she called over the proprietor of the store and bought the guitar. Just before walking out she noticed Yang and Ruby standing by the bass guitars, so she decided to go and ask about when they would be practicing.

Blake tapped Yang on the back and could only smile when she was greeted by the huge smile that Yang had plastered on her face and the smaller but no less bright smile Ruby had plastered on hers. While trying to figure how to ask Yang about practice, Yang spoke up "Hey Blake, whatcha doing here?"

"Just here to buy a new guitar, what about you guys" Blake asked

"Oh, Ruby is here to see whether or not they have a certain bass guitar she has been after for a while" Yang replied

"Ah what type of bass?" Blake asked while looking at Ruby

"Oh it is one of the Hofner ones, you know the violin shaped ones, same ones the Paul used in the Beatles" Ruby asked practically bouncing with excitement

"You mean like one of these?" Blake said as she picked up a guitar hidden behind another and handing it to Ruby

Ruby looked down at the guitar, studying every detail before smiling, turning to Yang she said "Hold this" and forcing the guitar into Yang's hands before jumping at Blake and hugging the life out of her while repeatedly saying thanks over and over again. Yang just stood back laughing as Blake tried to push Ruby off.

Eventually Ruby released Blake and went off to buy the guitar. Blake turned to Yang and said "Well I should be heading home, but quick question when is the next practice session?"

Blake could see Yang think hard about the question before her eyes widen in realisation. "It is on Tuesday, 4pm at Weiss' house, think you can make it?"

"Sure thing, anything I should bring apart from my guitar?" Blake asked

Yang pondered the question for a while before saying "You could try writing a song to see whether Ruby and Weiss like your style, I don't get a say seeing as it takes me about a year to write a song worthy of Weiss"

Blake nodded before saying good-bye to Yang and waving to Ruby, who was still paying for her guitar. Blake thought long and hard whether or not she could write a song in just a few days. She had written songs before but it usually took her a week at least until she was satisfied with it. She figured it couldn't hurt to give it a go and at worst she wouldn't have a song ready in time for this practice or she would have to take one of her songs she had written beforehand, although she wasn't sure whether they would suit the style of the band as the songs they performed were usually a bit more fast paced than the songs Blake usually wrote.

Once Blake got home after picking up a couple of new CDs, DvDs and some food to fill her empty fridge, she decided she might as well try and write a song. So after finding the songs she had already written as a failsafe in case she didn't finish in time, she got out her guitar and a pad of paper and a pencil and rubber, she started writing the song. After about an hour she had the opening riff to the song as well as the chorus, as Blake found it was easier to start with those parts and work from there.

The chorus was short in comparison to some other choruses but in Blake's mind was perfect for the song she was going for. The chorus went "I'll be there when your heart stops beating. I'll be there when your last breaths taken away. In the dark when theres no one listening. In the times when we both get carried away. When we both get carried away."

After she had finished the rest of the guitar to go with the song, she started working on the lyrics. Usually Blake would have taken a couple of days to get the feel of the song the way she wanted but as she only had a couple of days she decided just to push through and get it finished. After five hours of writing lyrics and tweaking the guitar to go with the lyrics she decided she was done and writing the title of the song "When your heart stops beating" at the top of the page she placed the piece of paper on her guitar case.

She also decided to take one of her other songs as well and so she started to read through them to see which one she should take. She decided to take one of her more experimental songs entitled "The Real World" to which the chorus was "Downy feathers kiss your face and flutter everywhere. Reality is a lovely place but I wouldn't want to live there". This song was a more electronic song with a keyboard, drums and a synthesiser being the main instruments in the song.

Blake decided to call it a day and head to sleep and she couldn't wait for Tuesday to come so she could finally practice with her new band and see whether being in a band was as good as she thought it was.

_Author notes- Good god its been a while and I apologise for that but i was busy with uni exams and moving into my new house for next year plus performing with my band, hopefully i should be uploading a couple more chapters within the coming weeks. Points to anyone who can tell me which two bands' songs I used in this chapter. Hopefully i should be using some of the songs me and my bandmates write instead of already written songs_


	3. Update

This is just an update. I know it has been months since i updated this story but i have reasons, might not be good reasons but they are the reason i haven't been writing. One reason is that i have been working on my novel which i have been writing for the best part of a year. Another reason is that one of my uncles died during the christmas holiday and i was very close to him and i've been seriously unhappy and since this is suppose to be a light hearted fluff-a-thon, I didn't want any of my personal feelings to leak in and ruin the feel of the story.

Hope you guys can understand why i stopped writing, but i can say i will be uploading a new chapter within the next two weeks, depending on when i get time to finish chapter 3


End file.
